Eternal Love
by Tragic Priestess
Summary: Kagome brings Christmas to the Warring States Era and encourages InuYasha to spend the day with his special woman. Inu x Kik.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own InuYasha or any other Anime.

**Warnings:** Kikyou X InuYasha, Don't like, Don't read. Flames will be ignored. Minor pairing is Sango X Miroku. I hope other Kikyou fans read this.

**AN:** Before anyone says I stole this from someone else, I'm simply transferring my stories from my old account (Yami no Marik) to this one. For more info on that check my profile. I did edit and added a little more to Kagome and InuYasha's part. Yes, Christmas is celebrated by some Japanese people. My Japanese teacher told me that and she still visits Japan to keep current on what's going on there. I use the Japanese spelling for the characters like Shippou, Kikyou etc. I don't hate Kagome or Kikyou. I run a website clique for fans of both of them. Let me know if I misspelled something so I can change it.

**Beta Read by:** Sierra's Darkness

**Eternal Love**

Kagome woke up bright and early Sunday morning to find the outside blanketed with snow. Buyo was fast asleep on her bed.

"Kagome!" Souta shouted. "Are you ready to open your presents?" Souta was so hyper this year. 'He's probably peeked and saw what I bought him this year' Kagome thought.

"Yes," Kagome replied, "But you know I can't open mine until after I give my friends in the Feudal era theirs." Kagome rushed off past him to take a bath so she could get over there kind of early.

After taking a nice long bubble bath, Kagome put on one of her new outfits she got just for this day.

"Kagome," her mom called, "Make sure you return in time for dinner. I have a wonderful dinner prepared for tonight and you can invite your friend from the Feudal era if you want."

"Yes, mom," Kagome answered, "I'll be back in time." Kagome finished packing all the stuff she planned on taking back to the Feudal era for her friends. She got each of them a present. She planned on teaching them the meaning of Christmas today.

Kagome quickly looked over everything she bought and ran off to the well to return to the Feudal era. She could hear InuYasha's voice even before she fully made it out of the well.

"What took you so long?" asked InuYasha impatiently. Shippou jumped into Kagome's arms while asking if she brought him anything.

"Shippou, I'll show you everything I brought back as soon as we get to the village," replied Kagome. Shippou jumped out of her arms to follow behind Kagome on their way back to the village. Miroku, Sango and Kaede were waiting for them. She promised them earlier that she would bring back presents for Christmas before returning home to celebrate Christmas with her family.

Kagome handed each of them a present and asked them to unwrap it. Shippou unwrapped his first and immediately thanked Kagome for the new crayons and toys she bought him. The rest opened their presents slowly. Each separately thanked Kagome for their gifts. Kagome even remembered to bring back some tuna for Kirara. Kirara mewed happily after Sango showed Kirara her present.

"So what is the meaning of Christmas? You promised to tell us today, Kagome," Shippou said.

"Oh yeah," Kagome replied while picking up the wrapper Shippou left on the ground. "Well Christmas is a day that people give each other gifts."

"What for, Kagome?" interrupted Shippou.

Kagome sat in the middle of the group and began explaining all the reasons she knew for celebrating Christmas, the entire part about the presents, Christmas dinner, spending time with someone special. Kagome noticed a small change in InuYasha when she mentioned the part about spending time with someone special. 'Is he thinking of Kikyou?' she briefly wondered.

The rest of the group seemed amazed that people in modern Japan celebrated a custom like that. Shippou liked the gift giving part. Sango and Miroku liked the part about spending time with someone special. It had only been a few weeks since Miroku sincerely popped the question to Sango and she happily accepted. InuYasha just seemed distant throughout it all.

After everyone finally settled down Kagome noticed InuYasha was still quiet which was unusual for him. Maybe what she said got to him. Kagome knew it had something to do with his feelings for Kikyou. 'He's not the greatest at hiding his feelings' she thought. InuYasha noticing he was being watched walked off. Kagome decided to follow. She caught up with him sitting by a tree.

"What's wrong, InuYasha"? Kagome asked.

"I've been thinking of the reasons you're going back in a few minutes to be with your family," said InuYasha.

"Yes, InuYasha. It's a day that most people reserve to spend with family, close friends or just people they share deep feelings for."

"Yeah," InuYasha said sadly, "The last part is what I've been thinking of."

Kagome sat close to InuYasha and realized what he was hinting at. 'He wants to be with Kikyou tonight,' she thought. Kagome realized a long time ago that even with all the stuff that Kikyou had done, InuYasha could not abandon his feelings for the dead priestess. In some ways Kagome could understand it. She could understand because she still had feelings for him. He always chose Kikyou but she could not abandon her feelings for him. She would always be there for him.

To most people observing, fifty years is enough time to get over one person, but InuYasha was in a deep sleep the entire time and Kikyou had died. They died hating each other only to find out fifty years later it was all a set-up by Naraku. 'Kikyou is probably all alone today,' thought Kagome. Kikyou had never been nice to her but she didn't like the thought of her being all alone and lonely. That thought almost bought the young girl to tears until InuYasha interrupted her.

"What's wrong, Kagome?" questioned InuYasha as he eyed her suspiciously.

"Oh, it's nothing," said Kagome while composing herself. She didn't want to cry in front of him over this. She didn't want him blaming himself for that.

She then spoke up, "You want to be with Kikyou tonight, don't you?"

He looked away guiltily. Kagome just shook her head. She couldn't understand why he couldn't just tell her straight out instead of continuously beating around the bush about matters involving Kikyou. He's always sneaking out to see her and at the same time leading her on. Kagome wondered if InuYasha was even sure who he really wanted.

"So do you?" she asked again. "I told you long time ago that if Kikyou is the one you truly want to be with, that I'll understand but I want to know, InuYasha, if you want to go see her."

"I'm sorry, Kagome, " he started.

"Just say what you feel, InuYasha!" she yelled. "I have to go back to my time in a few minutes and I don't think you need to sneak off to be with her."

"I don't sneak to see her," InuYasha said, with his voice rising like it normally did when she was right.

"Yes, you do," Kagome said, slightly irritated now by the hanyou. They sat for a few minutes in silence.

Finally breaking the silence InuYasha said, "Are you sure you'd be okay with that, with me spending the remainder of the day with Kikyou?"

"Yes," she replied, "I only want to see you happy. That's what I've been trying to tell you. I told you before that I jusy want you to be happy. Kikyou is probably alone right now. You should see her." InuYasha got up to walk in the direction of Kikyou's scent when Kagome told him to wait for a minute before running out into the woods.

'Maybe she's changed her mind,' he thought. She quickly returned and handed him some flowers she had just picked.

"Give these to Kikyou and explain to her the meaning of this day," she told him and started walking in the direction of Kaede's village.

"Wait," InuYasha called out, "Why?"

She turned around and told him, "It's like I told you a few minutes ago. I want to see you happy, InuYasha, even if it's with Kikyou. I realize that though I share feelings for you like Kikyou, I am not Kikyou. You love Kikyou and you should go see her." She said the last part sadly and walked off.

When Kagome neared the village she wondered if she made the right decision. Kikyou is after all dead and they cannot have a real relationship. Holding back tears she wondered if InuYasha would ever feel for her what she feels for him. Would she forever be on the sidelines watching him love the woman of his past?

* * *

InuYasha stood there for a moment, shocked at her words. He still couldn't fully understand how someone could be so selfless but he admired her for it. He then began following the scent of Kikyou to a small isolated place in the forest. Kikyou looked to be asleep and when she opened her eyes, her expression was sad. She looked over at InuYasha, slightly surprised to see him there.

Kikyou slowly walked over to InuYasha and asked him what was he doing there. Before answering her, he handed the flowers over that he received earlier from Kagome. She looked at them. She told him that they were her favorites when she was alive.

"Why did you come out here to hand me some flowers?" she asked him while looking over the flowers.

"It's because of Christmas," he answered.

"Christmas?" she repeated.

"Yes," he nodded and proceeded to tell her all that Kagome told him earlier about Christmas. When he was done Kikyou still looked at him oddly, slightly wondering what Christmas had to do with this era.

InuYasha sat by Kikyou, putting his arm around her and startling her.

"The most important part about Christmas is spending it with the one you love," he stated. Kikyou was a little surprised that he would admit feelings of love.

"Then why are you with me and not with Kagome?" she asked.

He looked deep into her eyes and said, "Because you're the one I love, Kikyou. I haven't been able to forget you, no matter how hard I try. Kagome knew this and urged me to see you."

Kikyou smiled, "You chose me even though I am dead."

"Yes," he replied, "And now all I'm waiting on is your decision." He then turned away to look up as the sun was setting. 'The only thing that would make this moment perfect would be Kikyou saying that she still has feelings for me,' InuYasha thought.

"I do still love you, InuYasha" she started, "But I don't see how this will work out now. You might as well go back to Kagome." InuYasha grabbed Kikyou so she would face him and said, "We can make it work this time. You must still have feelings for me. I even finally admitted what I never got to fifty years ago."

"Don't you see that I'm willing to do anything to stay by your side?" he cried.

Kikyou freed herself from his grasp and quietly spoke, "Like you I have been trying to forget about you and move on. I was hoping that you wouldn't show up here while I'm alone and that had nothing to do with that Christmas stuff you just spoke about."

"I can't promise you much, InuYasha," she continued, " but I do still want to be with you." InuYasha reached over and hugged Kikyou tightly, promising never to let anything happen to her ever. She silently whispered, "I love you," to the hanyou and he whispered it back to her while silently thinking that night was now perfect with Kikyou in his arms.


End file.
